


Wimbledon 2019

by Garance



Series: Tennishot [1]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Wimbledon 2019
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wimbledon 2019. Roger n'est pas tant déçu que ça de la défaite.





	Wimbledon 2019

Wimbledon 2019

  
Roger n'est pas heureux du résultat du match, il vient de perdre la finale de Wimbledon face à Novak. Ouais. Ce n'est pas vraiment douloureux d'avoir perdu, mais le pire reste Novak. Nole, le serbe avec des jolies fesses qu'il aime. Rafa lui a dit de foncer et de lui dire après leur affrontement peu importe le résultat, et Roger a conscience que c'est le moment pour le faire. Après les conférences de presse, il retourne aux vestiaires, l'appréhension traversant sa chair, il espère que Djokovic est toujours là (même s'il a envie de ne pas le croiser). Nole est assis sur un banc, la coupe à côté de lui, il a l'air d'attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Roger le fixe sans vraiment le vouloir, c'est con, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas vraiment la coupe qu'il veut, c'est Novak.

  
Federer agrippe le poignet de Djokovic quand il passe à côté de lui, son corps décide d'exécuter ses désirs sans vraiment lui demander, mais peut-être que c'est pour le mieux. Novak le regarde étrangement, comme s'il avait compris que ça n'avait pas de lien avec le tennis aujourd'hui. Roger l'embrasse pour ensuite passer ses bras autour de sa taille, Nole ne recule pas et approfondit, c'est surprenant, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce qu'il ressentait puisse être plus ou moins réciproque.

  
''Nole, félicitations...'' Roger murmure contre ses lèvres, il n'a plus de souffle mais il n'a pas envie de se détourner de lui

''Rog, bonne chance pour la suite...'' Novak lui sourit avant de partir, Roger est heureux d'avoir à moitié réussi avec ses sentiments, ce baiser signifie peut-être plus qu'un aurevoir, peut-être un 'à plus tard', la défaite n'a pas d'effet sur lui grâce à Nole.

  
Fin


End file.
